There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. By way of example, many IC packages utilize a metallic leadframe that has been stamped or etched from a metal sheet to provide electrical interconnects to external devices. The die may be electrically connected to the leadframe by means of bonding wires, solder bumps or other suitable electrical connections. In general, the die and portions of the leadframe are encapsulated with a molding material to protect the delicate electrical components on the active side of the die while leaving selected portions of the leadframe exposed to facilitate electrical connections to external devices.
Many conventional leadframes have a thickness of approximately 4-8 mils. Further reducing the thickness of the leadframe offers several benefits, including the potential of reducing the overall package size and conserving leadframe metal. In general, however, a thinner leadframe has a greater propensity to warp during the packaging process. A supporting structure, such as backing tape, may be applied to the leadframe to reduce the risk of warpage. Such structures, however, may entail higher costs.
At various times, package designs have been proposed that utilize a metal foil as the electrical interconnect structure in place of the leadframe. Although a number of foil based designs have been developed, none have achieved widespread acceptance in the industry in part because foil based packaging processes tend to be more expensive than conventional leadframe packaging and in part because much of the existing packaging equipment is not well suited for use with such foil based package designs.
Although existing techniques for fabricating leadframes and for packaging integrated circuits using leadframe technology work well, there are continuing efforts to develop even more efficient designs and methods for packaging integrated circuits.